deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha is a mutant piranha plant and recurring boss battle from the Mario video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Audrey II vs Petey Piranha (Completed) * Biollante vs Petey Piranha (Completed) * Petey Piranha VS Chomper (Re-created and being redone) * Petey Piranha vs Dino Piranha * Petey Piranha vs King Bob-Omb * Petey Piranha VS King Boo (Completed) * Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch (Completed) * Petey Piranha VS Whispy Woods Battles Royale * Super Mario Villains Battle Royale (Completed) * Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale * Super Mario Sunshine Boss Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Swamp Thing (DC) History Not much is known about Petey Piranha. It is unknown where he came from, or what he's done before his debut in Mario Sunshine. He's rumored to be the ruler of his kind, the piranha plants, but this was never directly stated. He is also known to look this way as a result of a mutation. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 12'9" tall * Weight: Unknown * Birthplace: Unknown * Residence: Never seems to stay in one place * Age: Unknown, possibly older than the Mario Bros. * Gender: Usually referred to as male. * Species: Piranha Plant * Omnivorous Powers & Abilities Physical Attacks * Leaf arms that smack people silly ** A spin attack that throws him a little off balance *** This spin attack can be used to deflect projectiles like green shells (Mario Party Star Rush) *** He can grab enemies using this attack *** If his spin attack misses, he sometimes gets dizzy and falls over, leaving him vulnerable ** His arms can send shock waves along the ground *** When he activates his Rage vibe, he can send out more shock waves * Headbutts ** Can swing his head around to damage enemies around him *** Throws him off balance for a little ** Can swing his head back and forth to knock back nearby enemies, also spreads pollen * Roars ** Strong enough to create sound waves that knock people back * Stomps. ** He can jump to slam his enemies *** Shakes the ground when doing so *** Can cause small shock waves. **** Shock waves get bigger when he's angry ** He can also take flight before slamming the ground to create a larger shock wave with more range * He can eat whatever fits in his mouth ** He can spit what he eats back out, even after swallowing it * Powerful bite ** Can stick people in his mouth and bite down on them multiple times * Charge attack ** He can use this in baseball (Body Check) to tackle anybody, including Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, & Bowser. Other Attacks * Spits out brown goop, which can slow down & damage enemies ** Can hit at a great range (can hit Mario from the top of a windmill) ** Can create Goobles and Piranha Plants *** Some piranha plants will have a tennis racket that lets them knock projectiles back at the enemies. These piranha plants are temporary * Can whip up tornadoes with his arms * Can spit cannon balls * Can breathe fire * Spits out piranha plant seeds that grow into piranha plants and attack * Can spit out Nipper Plants ** Also spits out blue gems * Bulbed Petey Piranha: Petey grows a giant flower that carries him into the air before he fires a projectile from his mouth at full force (Mario Strikers Charged) Abilities * Flight (flaps his leaf arms to gain height) ** He can hover in the air ** He can also slow his descent when falling * Powerful digging abilities ** He can burrow into the sand under his enemies and swallow the sand under them in an attempt to swallow them * Can summon wooden blocks * High jumping * Can spit out wooden blocks with Piranha Pests attached to them that will try to swing into the enemy ** Piranha Pests are surprisingly durable * Can somehow spit out more bombs than he's eaten (Mario Party 10) * Can spit out Goombas when hit in the stomach * Can grow large thorny vines from the ground and through buildings * Can stretch his neck * Can suck stuff up ** Can be used to steal items Equipment * A golf club * A tennis racket ** Sludge Racket: He swallows his racket, covering it in goop, before spitting it out & using it to hit projectiles back at the enemy. If they get hit, they'll be slowed down *** Can knock people pretty far back. * Soccer gear ** A helmet and armor *** Comes in red and yellow * Piranha Pipes: A pair of connected Warp Pipes with wheels. Serves as his kart in Mario Kart Double Dash. * A pair of cages Other things * Acknowledges his clumsiness by smacking himself a couple times * Can lift himself off his back with his wings * While not very smart, he has the mental capacity to drive a kart and play sports * Can curl up into a ball and spin while falling * Has a sense of humor * He can swallow A LOT of sand * His physical strength is equal to or greater than Bowser's ** When playing tennis, if he hits the ball with a charged up shot, anyone who hits it back will be knocked back a little, this includes Mario, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Bowser * Can swallow anything that fits in his mouth * Likes to do a victory dance * He's so tough, Bowser can't even tackle him down * Grows in water Feats * Has always come back no matter how many times he's been defeated ** Survives countless beatings * Captured Princess Zelda and Peach in the blink of an eye (Smash Bros) * Got a home run in baseball using just his arm * Survived falling from high places (like the top of a windmill) * Spit out a block so hard, it ricocheted off some pillars and made crack in a cave wall * When chasing the Mario Bros, he almost caught up * Should be comparable to the other bosses in Sunshine like Gooper Blooper, who could break and send shipping containers flying into the air with a single jump, with said containers having a maximum weight of 33 tons each since they appear to be 20 feet long as well as the shearing strength of steel requiring hundreds of megajoules. * Petey is also able to damage and contend with Mario, who struggled, but still managed to restrain and drag a large Chain Chomp of whom we later find out is made of gold, and given the size and taking into account the empty space, it would still likely weigh in at hundreds of tons. Faults * Very clumsy * Not too smart * Kinda lazy * Low stamina ** Tires out quickly * Flight is hard cause he's heavy * If his spin attack misses, he sometimes gets dizzy and falls over, leaving him vulnerable * When his belly is full of water, his belly button sticks out and he loses balance, leaving him vulnerable on the ground ** His belly button is a weak spot when it's sticking out * Weak to fire & ice based attacks Trivia * It's possible that Petey is not one of a kind. * Petey is referred to as female in some sources. Gallery Petey/Piranha.png|A Petey Render Petey Piranha savage.png|Petey Fanart Petey Piranha 2.png Petey Piranha.png Petey piranha lg.jpg|Petey as he (She?) Appears in SSBB tumblr_mvjolb42K41scncwdo1_500.gif|Petey Dance Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Gender Unconfirmed Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Playable Character